Blade Lust
by An1m8td
Summary: I know this has nothing to do with naruto but i don't know where else to put it. plz review.


Chapter 1

Blade lust

I was only sixteen, nothing but a mere child. And yet I'm here, blade in my hand, blood flowing from the severe wounds on my body, and the floresent blue dragon symbol wraped around the upper part of my arm, head on my shoulder with its teeth bared and eyes fierce with something hotter than fire yet colder than ice. All those years ago When I was abandoned by my mother, and now to lose this battle? No not now, not ever. I will not give up.The floresent blue energy surges erupted from the mark and pulsed its power through my body. I felt my eyes shift into the same glowing blue of the dragons scales, hah the bastard was in for it now. I wasn't going to give up,I wasn't.

Eight years ago...

I was born with an unusual birth mark on my shoulder. To a regular person it would only look like a black spiral working its way from my upper arm to my shoulder, but during a typhoon its a whole other story. You see this mark is really the mark of a warrior. It is said that whoever bears this mark, has the strength of twenty gods. Every typoon the mischief and confusion in the sky sets off the mark and it will take shape of a dragon that has a mind of its own. It glows a floresent blue wich sends surges of power throughout the body. Most people will try to take that power from us by severing our arm and removing the dragon while it has taken shape. They then devour it raw and once the power of the dragon reaches their stomach they become twice as powerful as someone born with the mark. Thats why eight years ago when one of the strongest typhoons appeared, when my dragon would be at its strongest, my mother tryed to runaway with me. I was only four, but my father didn't care, he was thirsting for power. He would do anything for the kind of power I had. So that night while I slept, the rains started. I jerked up in bed clutching my shoulder. Outside lighting flashed and the thunder roared. I felt my skin on my left shoulder start twisting and pulling trying to peice together the shape of a dragon. Warm red liquid raced through my fingers as my skin tore apart. Tears filled my eyes as I let out a scream that filled the emptyness of the night, and awoke even the heaviest of sleepers. My bedroom was now bearly aglow with a blue light coming from me. Soon my whole arm began thrusting itself around violently making my body hit the bed with such a force I was knocked out, but only for five minutes, when I awoke pools of blood surounded me, and the dragon had formed, and was at a full bright glow. I was so caught up in the pain I didn't see my mother and father just a few feet away from me crying. Although my father wasn't weeping with sorrow, he was weeping with insanity. I looked at his face where a newly formed grin was pasted. In his hand was a medium sized curved blade with a brown leather handle. "Dddaadd... wh-hat are y-oouu d-ooing?", was all I could muster. At this time my blood turned flouresent blue and glittered as it morphed itself into little streams, and flowed up my arm where it was absorbed by the dragon. I looked down and my sheets were white again, and my clothes had not one stain on them. My dad now laughing uncontrolably, lashed out with the dagger, but the tail of the dragon detached itself from my arm and whipped itself onto my dad's wrist. It sent my father flying across the room where he was smashed into the dresser. The dragon smirked, and brought its tail back to my upper arm where it posed as an innocent marking. My mother lurched forward quick to protect me, scooped me up, and ran out the front door. She padded through the mud barefoot and ran through a overgrown mountain trail. We didn't get far , when we heard my father behind us. I glanced over my mothers shoulder, and saw the look of madness in my fathers eyes. His dark brown hair was matted against his forehead, and the rains still going strong had soaked us all. He was now just within a few feet from us. A single blade of lighting struck down and hit the side of the moutain causeing the whole area to light up. I glanced back and saw a sliver of a silver blade racing toward my mother. Before I could stop it, it had hit my mother. She fell down to her knees, blood draining from the corners of her mouth. Her dark hair had fallen around her. She leaned close to me, and whispered "I love you" ,Then collasped. Tears snaked there way down my already damp cheeks. "M-ooomm? mom!" I cried." "What have you done? Yo-uu mmm-onnnst-er!" I screamed now looking at my dad. I crawled out from under my moms limp corpse. "Kill him" the dragon hissed. "Remeber he's the one who through the dagger, kill him!"he hissed again. My eyes rolled back in my head as the power flowed through me. I came at my dad with the full potential to kill him and I would not fail. I summoned down a bolt of lighting with which I enfused in my punch. It sent him flailing into the mountainside. I went over to my mother, and removed the dagger from her back. I ran towards my dad again, this time the dragons tail lashed out and sliced him across the chest causing him to gasp for air , blood was now covering his whole torso. Then I took the dagger and sent it through his heart. I didn't even have to here him take his last breath to know he was dead. I smirked and said "Your not my father, anymore". I took the blade from his chest and smeared the blood across my shoulder. The dragon lapped it up thirstly. I went over to my mother, kissed her on the cheek and ran off into the storm.


End file.
